


Teddy bears are nice to have when you’re sick

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [39]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a non-literal child, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, sick!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Scenario: Baekhyun has a cold and Kyungsoo comes over to take care of him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Teddy bears are nice to have when you’re sick

**Author's Note:**

> Haha guess who’s sick! Not just Baekhyun, that’s for sure. Lmao I’ve been meaning to do a sickfic so what better time than now. Stay healthy guys. Seriously!!

“Ugh.” Baekhyun sat up with his back against the headboard, staring distantly at the wall ahead of him. “My voice sounds so bad.”

He was sick. It wasn’t unusual for him to get a cold around this time of the year, a bit of sniffles and headaches, but this had to be the worst one yet. His head pounded. He kept shivering. Three layers of blankets weren’t enough, and every time he laid down he felt like he was drowning in mucus.

Gross. 

“I feel really bad, Teddy.” Baekhyun cuddled the teddy bear in his arms and blinked dazedly at the wall. He was definitely going a bit crazy, but then again even though he was already twenty two he still kept the habit of treating the stuffed animal Kyungsoo had given him like a precious friend. How long had it been? Two years? Three? All he could remember was that Kyungsoo had won it one of the many times they’d gone to the board walk together over the summer, and apparently he’d won it for Baekhyun because by the end of the night he’d given it to him. 

Cute. Baekhyun squeezed it tight and coughed, wincing at the gravelly feeling in his throat. Yep, he was never going to do that again. Coughing hurt too much and so did sneezing, so Baekhyun’s only option was to sit around mute. Maybe he should have soup. There was broth in the cupboards that Jongdae had dropped off upon learning that he was sick, which Baekhyun truly appreciated as the move of a good friend. Problem was, Baekhyun didn’t really know how to use broth. 

Yeah, he was twenty two years old. What about it?

Baekhyun groaned and got out of bed, still clutching Teddy in his arms. He went to the kitchen to find instructions, but of course there was none. So he picked up his phone and called Kyungsoo. 

“Hello?”

“Hi.”

“Jeez, what’s wrong with your voice? Are you sick?”

“Can you heat chicken broth in the microwave and eat it like that?” Silence. “Hello?”

“I’m coming over,” Kyungsoo said, and that was that. Baekhyun stared at the phone that had hung up for a while, not realizing five minutes had already passed with his mouth open dumbly until he had the urge to cough again. Stamping on that need, Baekhyun trudged back to bed and resumed his position from earlier, leaving the door open for when Kyungsoo arrived. 

Luckily, Kyungsoo was quick. It felt like barely any time had gone by when Kyungsoo showed up at the bedroom door, tsking and sitting at the edge of the bed. Baekhyun dodged his hand with a pout. “I’m fine. I don’t have a fever.”

“Just shut up and stop moving.” Kyungsoo put his hand on his forehead, then on his neck, and Baekhyun shivered from the cold feeling of his skin. “Hm... must be a cold then.”

“Kyungsoo...” He had to be wearing the most pitiful look in existence. “I wanna die.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo said, preoccupied. He patted his leg in a noncommittal attempt at consoling him, looking through the plastic bag he’d brought. “I’m going to go get you a warm glass of water. I bought lemons to put in it... take the cold medication I brought and I’ll make you some soup.” When Baekhyun didn’t reply, Kyungsoo looked up. “Baekhyunnie.”

“Mhm. Yeah. Uh-huh.”

Kyungsoo sighed and got up. “Just rest. I’ll take care of everything.”

Baekhyun watched him go, feeling a little bit lonely. He wanted to stop feeling so stuffy and runny but also wanted to cuddle. But then Kyungsoo would get sick. As he thought, Teddy was the best friend he could have.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but pout. Why was life like this? He had so much work he had to get done. Instead he was like this, head hurting, body aching, and unable to even rest. 

Kyungsoo arrived with a mug and the medication as promised, setting aside an additional bowl of soup for later. He was sighing all over the place. Baekhyun frowned, handing the mug back to him. “Am I just that much of a disappointment?”

“What?”

“You keep sighing.”

Kyungsoo gave him the bowl. “It’s just reflex to sigh with you.”

“Mean.”

“Put the teddy bear down and eat.”

Obediently, Baekhyun put Teddy beside him and spooned the soup into his mouth. Although he was having trouble tasting it he was sure it was good if it was cooked by a chef. It was a bit sad that he couldn’t properly enjoy it, but at least he could show his appreciation by eating all of it.

“How long have you been sick for?” Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun was nearly done. 

He shrugged. “Two days?”

“And you didn’t call me?”

“You were busy.”

Wrong answer. Kyungsoo frowned at him. “You know I’m always able to come by if you’re sick.”

“It wasn’t that bad...” Baekhyun mumbled. 

_Sigh._

“Disappointed?”

“Yes. Next time just call me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Are you done?”

“I’m tired.”

Kyungsoo took the bowl from him and nodded. “Go to sleep then. I’ll go—“ Baekhyun grabbed his wrist. “I’m just going to go wash the dishes, Baekhyunnie.” He pet his head fondly. “Lie down. I’ll be back.”

Sniffling, Baekhyun laid down and hugged Teddy again, watching Kyungsoo go. He wondered when the medicine was supposed to start working. He hoped it would start working soon. 

He was drifting off when Kyungsoo came back into the room, sitting at the edge of the bed again. Baekhyun hummed (though with his voice so messed up it was more like a groan) and Kyungsoo ran his hand through his hair. 

“Go back to sleep,” Kyungsoo said softly. 

Baekhyun opened his eyes a fraction. “‘m cold.”

Oh. Kyungsoo nudged him to the side and climbed into bed with him, huddling under the sheets and shifting to hold Baekhyun close. Like this Baekhyun was nestled with his face pressed against Kyungsoo’s chest, his head on Kyungsoo’s arm. His protests were weak. “You’ll get sick,” Baekhyun said. 

“That’s okay.”

“No, if you get sick...”

Kyungsoo hushed him. Baekhyun closed his mouth. “Is it warmer now?”

“...Yeah.”

“Go to sleep.”

His voice was soft. Baekhyun didn’t feel like fighting anymore. Letting his eyes drift closed, he sunk into a quiet, gentle slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
